Morning Shower
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. What happens when there's only one shower and both need to take one? Two-part oneshot! Please R&R. Enjoy. COMPLETE! First of the: Dramione Sexcapades Trilogy!
1. Part 1

**Draco/Hermione oneshot!!**

**YAY!**

**My reasons for doing a oneshot: because I feel like it while I have become assaulted by writer's block for my main story. **

**Note: this will be a two-chapter oneshot, since I found that my first chapter was unbelievably long. But, still, I think it's pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling has that great honour, which means I make zero dollars from writing.**

**But, I still get to create this sexy fic dedicated to sex, sex, and more sex.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**Warning/Plot: this fic contains sex. A lot of sex. Hot, passionate, heavy, sexy, erotic, fucking sex between a sexy blond guy and a gorgeous brunette.**

**This means that there will be some nudity!**

**Rated M for nudity (and possibly language…oh, and possibly…sex. Who knows? I mean, the plot of this fic is sex…)**

**ENJOY!**

**Morning Shower**

"Granger, can't you bloody well hurry up?"

"No, and you can wait a few minutes!"

"You've been in there for _hours_!"

"Malfoy, get a bloody watch, because I have _not_ been in here for hours!"

"Days then!"

"Oh, in the name of Godric Gryffindor," she muttered under her breath. "No, I have not been in here for days! Grow some balls, get some patience, and wait your turn!"

Rarely would she have made any reference the blond git's balls, but in this time of duress, she felt the need to be a touch extreme in her language. Already, she felt like falling to her knees and pray for forgiveness from the unseen, omnipotent and omniscient force that reigned over them.

Her childish side liked to call Him Bob.

Her feminist side called Her Bobette.

Her mature, older, and intellectual side followed Spinoza and called Him God. (A/N Spinoza is a philosopher.)

The Muggle nerd in her wanted to call 'It' The Force. It also wished that she had Jedi powers from time to time but …

'_Seriously, Hermione, get a grip.'_

But, no matter what, there was a part of her that still believed in that particular force.

In the end, however, she always wondered why such an amazing, benevolent thing would ever allow a slimy git like Malfoy to roam the planes of Earth.

'_Could you just, for once, hit him with a lightning bolt and cause his 'untimely' death? Today would be perfect, he has Quidditch, he'll be in the air, so it'll mean less work for you…'_

Of course, she had prayed like this on several occasions and never had her prayers been answered.

'_Maybe it's because I'm asking Him to kill someone?'_

Damn God and his benevolence towards even the slimiest of creatures and nastiest of ferrets.

"Granger!! Hurry the fuck up!"

She rolled her eyes, sticking her head out of the shower stall in order to shout back. "Malfoy, you slimy ferret, you can wait until I'm done! Stop getting your bloody knickers in a twist."

"I do not wear knickers!" She could almost see him crossed his arms and pout with indignation. "And I am not a slimy ferret, you damn Mudblood! Hurry the fuck up or I'm going to force my way in there!"

She nearly laughed and was about to challenge him to do so when she stopped. He had already proven that he could easily unlock her locking spells, which had caused her much duress at one point in time.

She had been wrapped in only a small towel, putting some lotion on her legs, when he had come knocking and shouting, saying something about needing to take the biggest piss of his life.

At that point in time, which had been early on in their cohabitation, she had figured that he had lied to her.

He hadn't.

Not only had he quickly and efficiently unlocked the bathroom door, but he had not even waited for her to leave before he lifted the seat, unzipped his pants and began to urinate.

Quite disturbing.

Of course, she should have guessed that, since he was a Malfoy, he would not be afraid of embarrassing himself in such a way. She figured that he had done it on purpose, using the opportunity to embarrass her to the point that she would ask to have the title of Head Girl revoked.

That, obviously, had not worked, and he had since, seemingly, given up on attempting to embarrass the fuck out of her.

Of course, that was only if she discounted Friday nights.

Pausing while she washed her face, she thought briefly how long they had been cohabiting for.

It was close to late November, early December, so they had been living together for roughly two months now.

That, she calculated, was a total of 12 Fridays, which means that, for at least twelve days in the past two to three months, she had been a victim.

Of what?

Of the sounds of his guttural growls and the screaming moans of his sexual prey as he fucked their brains out in his room.

With his bloody door magically and purposely left ajar.

Wednesdays, however, had also been terrifying nights, where he had a tendency to bring back two girls at a time, pleasuring them both, making them squeal with erotic delight.

At some point in time, she had become mildly curious, wondering just how adept he really was in the bedroom. She had almost – note, _almost_ – gotten the urge to sneak to his door and watch him in action, but the image of his naked body had instantly repulsed her and nearly caused her to vomit.

Damn Malfoy.

Of course, what was worse was that, on those particular nights, she never got a good night's sleep. This, obviously, aroused suspicion because every Thursday morning in Double Potions, she was seen glaring at Malfoy, while her face was pale and her hair a bushy mess.

Many had speculated that, every Wednesday, her and Malfoy engaged in hot, mad bunny sex, and when she had been asked by a Hufflepuff fourth year, she had taken off a good twenty points and cursed the girl out.

_'Nosey little bitch, she just wanted details,'_ Hermione cursed.

"GRANGER!"

"Shove it Malfoy!"

Distracted from her memories, she was forced back into the present tense. She needed the damn ferret to be quiet; what she was about to do next required much skill and focus.

The damn Permanent Hair Removal Charm had cost quite a bit of study time at the library.

It was no wonder; when she had, shyly, asked Lavender and Parvati, if they had such a charm to use on armpits and legs (she had decidedly omitted the other body part she wanted completely hairless), they had stared at her in confusion, asking her where on Earth she had heard of such a charm.

This prompted her to question whether they shaved or waxed, which, to her disgust, they responded with curious stares.

Of course, she had heard of girls using potions to remove the hair, similar to waxing, only that it was completely permanent for a month before the hair finally began to grow back.

Waxing, she had found, only lasted a couple of weeks.

So, she had scoured the library, trying to find one book that had contained the beautiful charm.

Now, since she had perfected it, having transfigured items into hairy objects and then practicing it on those objects, she was about to finally test it on a human subject.

Herself.

"GRANGER!!"

"_Silencio,"_ she muttered, waving her wand, which had been resting on the edge of a high shelf that was well away from the water's spray, towards the door.

The shouting immediately stopped, and she sighed with relief, noting that, the way she had casted it, it would only last about five minutes.

More than enough time to complete the procedure.

She began with her armpits, taking her time, waving her wand, feeling the soothing heat along her skin, knowing that it took about a minute or so for the magic to take effect.

While she waited, she began the process for her legs, thinking how sad it was that someone like her, someone who lacked body hair, was using this particular charm.

Once she had finished her legs, she began on her crotch, blushing darkly with embarrassment at the thought of her wanting to be smooth and soft all over.

She wasn't really sure why or when she had decided to clear away her pubic hair, perhaps shortly after puberty, or maybe only within the past year or so, but, she felt almost naughty in the process.

Maybe this was her way of rebelling against the stereotype she had set in place years ago when she had first joined Hogwarts. She had, after all, been the typical nerd, bushy hair, average facial features, underdeveloped body hidden by baggy clothes, and she had been as prude as fuck.

She had felt like a damn monk or nun, locked away, unable to think about anything sexual without being damned for the rest of her life.

Her first kiss, however, had changed such thoughts.

She thought briefly about her kiss with Viktor Krum while she waved the wand, muttering the incantation. The man had been several years older than her, 17 while she had only been 14, but she was not ashamed of their three year age difference.

His kiss, however, had not been what she had expected it to be.

It had been too platonic, too strange, feeling his lips on hers. She had felt no fireworks that she had expected to feel, no rushing blood, and no sensation of need overwhelmed her body like it did for the women in the trashy romance novels that had become her weekly treat.

It had been boring.

This, perhaps, was what had finally pushed her into accepting her sexuality. That, and perhaps her favourite sexy romance novel, where the heroine had a shaved crotch and her lover, some sexy, muscular man, had simply loved it. Ever since those two points in time, she had become fully aware of her sexuality and of what made her feel sexy.

She did not remove the hair because a boy liked or wanted it; she removed it because it was one of the few things that made her feel like a real woman.

It made her feel sexy, but, at the same time, she was able to keep her modesty, and keep this secret all to herself.

Those, at least, were her arguments as to why she managed to remain prude but feel sexy and shave.

Just as the silencing spell wore off, she felt a strange, warm pain ripple from the areas she had just run her wand over. Letting out a muffled cry, she fell forward, holding onto the shower stall walls for support as the burning sensation grew into a fiery, sharp pain that began to cloud her senses.

Shit, the book had warned her that it might cause some discomfort, but she had no idea that it would be this painful.

Perhaps she was not supposed to do it all at once…

Damn it; it felt like every hair in those areas were being yanked out at the same time, roots and all, while her skin was being burned at the same time.

"Granger! How dare you put that damn silencing charm on me! Hurry the fuck up, or I swear I will get my revenge!"

"Damn you … Malfoy…" she called back, her voice ending in a moan as another wave of pain hit her.

It should finish soon … the textbook said that it would be brief, only a few seconds or so …

"Well, Granger," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "are you really showering in there or are you engaged in 'other' activities?"

"Argh!" At that precise moment, she felt like ripping off his balls and shoving them down his throat. That bloody git! How dare he even assume that she would be masturbating in the shower?

She had never, not once in her life, done such at thing. She wasn't necessarily sure why, but she just knew that it had not been her 'thing'. Too much shouting and panting and sweating … and girls could get aneurysms from their orgasms! It was far too risky.

"If you must know, Malfoy, I cut myself shaving and it hurt," she lied, grateful that the pain had ebbed away and her voice was now steady.

Damn git.

"Oh, very well then. That's good."

She let out a high-pitched scream at the voice that came from just outside the shower stall door. Through the fogged glass, she could just make out Malfoy's form, the shadow distorted because of the way the glass had been constructed.

"Fuck!"

She saw the shadow lift its hand, and just made out a finger as it was waved at her. "Naughty, naughty Granger, didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

She wanted to punch him for the snide remark. "Damn it, Malfoy, obviously no one ever taught you manners before … Hey! What the? What…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Turn the fuck around Granger or close your eyes." The stall door slid open and she spun around, face red with embarrassment and fury. "Now, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking my damn shower. I'm supposed to be down at the pitch in twenty minutes, and I have no time to wait for you to finish your bloody shower."

The shower stall slid shut with a deafening thud, reminding her loudly of the predicament she was in. She listened at he turned on his water panel, the water pouring out at just about the same temperature as hers, and she cursed loudly.

She looked up to the ceiling, trying to think of anything other than the naked man standing behind her.

She caught sight of the panel above her head and decided to remind herself of how the showers worked.

'_Each shower has two panels with a bunch of holes in them on the ceiling, almost like strainers or something. The student uses his wand to turn on the panel, deciding, while casting, what temperature they want the water to be and which panel to use. He also decides the force of the water, and, once the spell is cast, water comes pouring out of the holes automatically. Like those new rain showers Muggles have. But…I don't think most Muggles share their showers with a certain blond-haired, slimy git.''_

But, even though she reminded herself over and over again of it, it still didn't stop her from feeling him behind her, nor did it stop her from wondering if he had his back to hers or not.

"Malfoy?"

Damn it, couldn't she control the pitch of her voice? Why, on Earth, did she have to sound like a frightened mouse?

"What do you want, Granger?" His voice, to her dismay, was cool and composed, and she fought the urge to turn her head just the slightest bit to catch a glimpse of him.

'_Just to check to see if he was peeking! Just to make sure! No, no, and no, I do NOT want to look at his naked body under the hot shower spray … I do not want to see his tight butt and hard abs … I do not … Oh, fuck it, and fuck my hormones…'_

She nearly let out a groan of annoyance at how easily her mind had become corrupted by such sexual thoughts. She had fought, hard and long…

Hard and long …

_'GRANGER! Snap out of it!'_

Anyways, she had fought tooth and nail – now that couldn't possibly be considered erotic, could it? She had fought tooth and nail in order to achieve a sense of proper modesty, never touching herself, forcing her mind to stay away from all sexual thoughts and, as the Ancient Greeks would put it, focused on improving her intellect and purifying her soul.

She should be a bloody philosopher.

It was strangely unnerving; she should be nervous, terrified, absolutely appalled at the fact that she was, currently, sharing a shower with Malfoy. However, for some strange reason, all she could think about was how she had to wash her hair.

Damn it, Granger, focus on the big problem!

Big…hard and long…

'_DAMN IT!'_

Okay, okay, she was back, back in her modest, prude world of unicorns and puppies and kittens and rainbows …

But damn it, those thoughts didn't stop her from feeling the heat that radiated off of the body behind her. It made her blood begin to rush, her heart pitter-patter in an abnormal rhythm, and caused her womb to, strangely, tighten as she felt liquid fire pool between her thighs.

What in the world was happening to her?

'_Panic, Granger, P-A-N-I-C!'_

No, panicking would do no good right about now; she would only freak out, cause a ruckus, and risk exposure as she fought to escape the shower stall, the door of which Malfoy currently stood in front of.

Damn him to hell and back thrice over.

"Granger? Are you going to respond to my bloody question?" She could almost see him narrow his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not going to repeat myself a second time."

She wanted to curse him to hell and back, wanted to have enough self-confidence to turn around and smack him several times before marching out of the bathroom, naked, wiggling her butt purposely.

Of course, she was Hermione Granger, a woman with a sense of modesty and more than enough self-respect to know that she would, in the end, have to deal with the situation at hand.

Damn him.

"I, well …" What was her question again?

_Snap!_ She heard the sound of cap being opened, and listened as the contents were squeezed out and dumped, most probably, into an open palm.

Shampoo!

"Can you pass the shampoo?"

The question sounded so damn strange. Here she saw, standing naked in the shower, next to Draco Malfoy of all people, and she was asking him for the bloody shampoo! What was the world coming to? It made no sense! She should be freaking out, screaming and shouting, doing anything to notify the teachers of this possible sexual harassment!

No, it couldn't be sexual harassment, because he hadn't said anything remotely sexual or touched her or…

DAMN IT!

Why the hell did her morning have to start out like this?

Something cold smacked her shoulder, and she turned her head to see what it was. The bottle of shampoo was floating behind her, tapping her non-stop on the shoulder until she had the common sense to pick it out of the air.

Holding the bottle, she found herself suddenly looking at Malfoy.

Her mouth dried up, and seconds later, she was salivating while the liquid fire suddenly gushed from her womb.

Oh shit…

Malfoy had his back to her, his arms raised in the air, hands moving while he lathered the shampoo in his fine, silvery-white hair that always seemed to gleam in the light. Her eyes caught sight of his back and she found herself taken aback. She had always thought that he, like Harry and Ron, would be scrawny, but this new sight showed her otherwise.

He had a long back, lean and pale like his hair, but it was not scrawny. She could see the outlines of his muscles flexing at he moved his arms, noting that he was muscular to a point that it made him sexy. Very fucking sexy.

Her eyes, uncontrollably, followed the line of his spine until they paused on his butt.

_'Shit, Malfoy, you have on nice ass.'_

His ass was tight, but not flat like most men; he actually had a bit of something to grab. This was what Ginny and Hermione had dubbed the 'Perfect Ass,' also known as the Bubble Butt from their earlier years at Hogwarts.

And Malfoy had the more perfect ass she had ever seen.

Not that she had seen any …

Okay, so maybe she had become victim of Ron and Harry, walking in when the two of them decided to moon each other. That had been a frightful sight and she could now say that Ron had freckles all over his body.

Harry_, _surprisingly, had been … almost Italian…

Her womb clenched with sudden pain, the liquid fire disappearing within seconds while her stomach tightened from a sudden onslaught of nausea.

'_Puppies and kitties and unicorns and rainbows. Puppies and kitties and unicorns and rainbows.'_ She repeated the mantra several times until the horrifying images left her mind.

Her eyes suddenly returned to reality and she found herself staring at his legs. Shit, he had nice legs, too. Long, sculpted, with just enough muscle for it to be sexy. His body hair, she noted, was rather sparse, most likely because it was so fine in colour and texture.

"Granger."

"Hmm?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sexy backside of this man.

"You're staring at me."

A blush covered her cheeks as she spun around, burying her face in her free hand while she fought back the sudden embarrassment.

_'Shit. How did he know? How did he know that I was looking at him? Oh Merlin, I'm never going to live this down…'_ She moaned with despair into her palm.

Silence followed.

She slapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide with fear as she just realized what she had done.

"Granger."

_'Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, I'm going to die, aren't I? He's going to slit my throat with a razor or poison me with shampoo or put soap in my eyes…I'm going to die! I can't believe I did that.'_

"Y…yes…?" Her damn voice squeaked again. Why was it that whenever she wanted to sound confident, she wound sounding like an embarrassed, terrified, small animal?

"I know I'm sexy and all, but please refrain from fucking yourself until _after_ I'm out of the shower. That way, I won't have too many nightmares."

That slimy git.

"You bloody prick, do you genuinely think that you are _so_ hot?" she scoffed. "I'll let you know that the reason I was staring was because I have never seen anything uglier that your fat, pimply ass. I wasn't moaning with pleasure, you git, I was moaning with pain."

She could almost see him arch an eyebrow in reply, and just as he was about to speak, she butted in, having to get the last word in without even thinking of it.

"And, I will let you know that I have _never_, not once in my life, masturbated!"

'_Good job, Hermione, just tell him everything about your sexual life now, won't you?'_

"Oh really?"

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and FUCK!'_

She did like the voice he had responded with. It sounded far too teasing, a touch too conniving for her to trust. What was the man thinking about?

"So, I suppose that Krum never popped the cherry?" There was laughter in his voice and he did not even wait for her to respond. "That is quite pathetic. A man older than me never took a virgin. Well … not that you'd be much fun. I suppose you'd just lie there like a dead horse."

She didn't even think, she just found herself spinning around, about to yell something cruel and horrid in his face when her footing slipped. With a cry, she dropped the shampoo bottle and slid forward, arms out to grab the nearest thing that might prevent her from falling.

Of course, the nearest thing just happened to be a damn ferret.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she grabbed it and held on for dear life.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

She slowly opened her eyes, heart pounding, and took in her surroundings. Her arms were currently wrapped around a hard, taut object, smooth to the touch, and warm with life. It took her a moment to realize just what she had grasped, trailing her hands over the strange but sexy symmetrical bumps on the front of the object.

Abs…

He had a fucking six-pack…

He?

Fuck.

Draco, meanwhile, was in complete and utter shock, trying to make some sense at to what had just occurred. One minute, they were exchanging their usual insults, and, two seconds later, she let out some weird noise and he had the softest pairs of breasts rubbing against his back while her fingers played with his abs.

What the fuck?

Then again, he thought as he closed his eyes, her breasts were unbelievably soft, and larger than he would have originally guessed them to be. They felt so damn good on his back…

He bit back a growl of pleasure as heat and blood pooled in his groin, causing his balls to tighten with need as his penis became erect within seconds.

Fuck, her tits felt good…

But … no, he shouldn't be thinking such things. She was a bloody Mudblood for Merlin's sake! How dare he even consider becoming aroused by her large, creamy, soft breasts…_'Oh fuck me,'_ he mentally growled.

His cock twitched in reaction as his imagination toyed with his thoughts, pushing the image of a naked, beautiful Granger riding his hard, throbbing cock.

'_Fuck, that was one nice fucking image…NO! No, Draco, think clearly! Mudblood on your back. What do you do? Insult the shit out of her? No can do, too horny to do that. Uh … elbow her in the ovaries? Nope, that wouldn't work either. Too close to that fucking pussy of hers … ooh, hot, wet, moist pussy … WAKE THE FUCK UP!'_

He shook his head violently, trying to shove the horrid images out of his mind; at least, he was forcing himself to consider them as horrid. His body, however, was thinking otherwise.

Damn her.

Damn him.

If he hadn't barged into the shower in the first place, then they wouldn't be stuck in this damn situation. He could have just waited another five minutes and she would've been finished. Now, she could barely move, having just realized that her breasts were on his bare flesh, and the fact that body had suddenly stiffened shortly after she had made the realization.

Had he just realized the same thing?

Was he going to kill her?

She was too young to die!!

"Granger."

His voice pulled her out of her panicked thoughts and, as she remained still, holding him to her body, she realized just how sexy his voice was. It was deep, but not too deep, almost like a rich dark chocolate. Sensual and erotic, it was the very kind of voice that could bring a woman to an orgasm in seconds.

'_Sex is bad. Sex is bad. Sex is BAD! Hermione, you are being a very bad girl.'_

As soon as she thought of that, the image of Malfoy standing over her, telling her to bend over as he spanked her filled Hermione's mind.

'_Oh Gods…'_ she mentally moaned as the imaginary Draco's hand slapped her ass before sliding his fingers along her aching pussy.

Moister poured from between her thighs and she clenched them shut, fearing that he would feel the sign of arousal on his butt and thighs.

"Granger," he reiterated, "you do realize that you are holding me?"

The words, the way that they put the situation into fact, noting the reality of the situation, tugged her out of her imaginations and back to the task at hand.

Her face flamed with embarrassment as she attempted to let out a nonchalant laugh. "Oh, ha, ha, silly me." Her arms felt heavy as she unwrapped them from his body, pulling them back to her sides. "So … sorry about that … lost my balance."

She immediately spun around, stepping under the spray of the water, silently telling it to cool down just a bit, hoping that the spray would ease her heated arousal.

Draco, on the other hand, was debating as to what to do about his raging erection. He could just simply use magic and make the water frigid, but that would probably notify her that he was trying to shrink something. So, cold water was now out of the question.

The animal in him, and maybe a good part of his conscience, was telling him to have her suck his dick and make him come. But … that would mean that a Mudblood came into intimate contact with his body…Then again, those _had_ been her breasts on his back …

What he really wanted, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise, was to bend her over and fuck her senseless.

'_Damn, Draco, you've got yourself in some dilemma now, haven't you?'_

She had just begun to try and return to her normal activity, bending over to pick up the shampoo bottle from the floor when he spun around.

She heard a low, animalistic growl from behind her, and actually spread her legs just a bit to see what was going on.

Her cheeks flushed red.

Draco loved her ass, it was so sexy, just round enough, tight and made for grabbing. Not only that, but the long, lean legs that lead up to the ass were sculpted and gorgeously pale.

In seconds, he had her standing up and pressed against the wall, her back to his front while his teeth found the side of her throat, gnawing and licking at the flesh.

The shampoo bottle fell to the ground a second time and was forgotten.

She let out a cry as pleasure suddenly overwhelmed her senses, obliterating all thoughts reminding her that this was _the_ Draco Malfoy who was currently snacking on her neck.

Instead, her hands, which were pressed against the wall and held there by his hands, clenched into fists as heat coursed through her at such a rapid pace that she felt lightheaded and incredibly aroused.

He continued to bite and lick at her throat, purposely bruising the flesh, making her whimper with pleasure as he twirled his tongue around her earlobe.

"Shit, Granger, you have no idea how fucking hot you are."

His Malfoy side, the darker side that Lucius had poisoned through years of vigorous mental and physical abuse, was trying, in vain; to tell Draco that what he was doing was wrong. However, the other part, three-quarters of Draco, was screaming for him to fuck the hell out of the little vixen.

That is exactly what he was planning on doing.

Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder when he whispered the erotic words in her ear. Damn it, never before had she felt so hot, so heavily aroused and ready for release as she did now. It was a strange feeling, unfamiliar, but something that her instinct told her was good.

Now, if only she could get her conscience to stop reminding her that Malfoy was, well, Malfoy and evil.

It didn't take that much effort, for as soon as her head fell back, her upper body shifted far enough away from the wall for one of his hands to find and grasp her breast in a tight grip.

A cry bubbled up her throat as his fingers deftly pinched and teased the nipple of her right breast, forcing it to harden even more, making gooseflesh rise over her skin while blood roared in her ears.

He bit savagely at her throat, bruising yet another spot on her habitually soft and flawless flesh.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Granger, that you're never going to want to fuck anyone else ever again."

A moan escaped her lips as his left hand made its way to her left breasts, both of her breasts being kneaded in unison, both nipples being tortured and teased into even tighter, tauter peaks that made a pleasure-pain rush through her body and cause her womb to tighten.

"Shit," she gasped, her arms making their way to wrap around the back of his head, hands finding his upper back while her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Oh, Granger, you are such a naughty girl."

He spun her around, and before she could even gasp in shock, his lips covered her in a rough, bruising kiss that literally made her heart stop with ecstasy.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth, sending little bolts of electricity to flow through her body as their tongues danced.

His hands remained on her breasts, his touch roughening as she moaned into his mouth. Both of them were completely oblivious to their social status, forgetting that she was a forbidden fruit and that he was someone way out of her league. All either of them could think about was the ecstasy that filled them whenever they touched.

He pulled away, trailing butterfly kisses down her throat as one of his right hand left her left breast – the hands had switched breasts when she had been swung around – and began to trail down her flat stomach.

"Granger, you have such a fucking hot body."

It was the truth; she had a lovely hourglass figure, complemented with full breasts, a small waist, and legs that went on for miles. Her skin was soft everywhere, pale and gorgeous, almost glowing with pleasure as he touched her hip.

"That's not it," she gasped suddenly, her eyes darkened with pleasure.

His cock twitched as her tongue darted out to moisten her full, swollen lips.

"What?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously now, threat mixed with arousal as she swallowed thickly, pushing through the fog of arousal to speak coherently. "That's not my name. Say my real name."

She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him forward for another searing, hot kiss that shook them to the bones. She didn't want to think why this was arousing the strangest sensations in her. She didn't want to focus on why, out of all of the people in the world, it was Malfoy that was causing these feelings. She just felt so warmth, so incredibly sexual and erotic, and, at the same time, she felt almost safe and comfortable in his arms.

So, she pushed back all worries, pushed aside her intellectual, strategic and factual part of her mind, and tried to, for the first time in her life, let the animalistic instincts take over.

He growled against her lips, his tongue darting into her mouth to dance with hers, his hand twitched, clenching onto her hip as he unconsciously humped her abdomen.

A moan left her mouth when he pulled away and she became acutely aware of his hard length jutting against her stomach. Within a matter of seconds, however, her mind went elsewhere when his lips trailed down her throat to latch onto an aching nipple.

"Hermione."

Her name on his lips nearly sent her to the edge. Her hands latched onto his head, pushing his mouth harder against her breast as he bit and licked the nipple, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her.

"D … Draco…" she moaned, throwing her back as ecstasy overwhelmed her.

He suckled on her nipple while his left hand squeezed her other breast, sending electrical jolts of need through her body. His other hand, all the while, gripped her hip tightly, his thumb stroking her flesh, adding more fuel to the fiery ecstasy coursing through her blood.

She arched up against him as he shifted his hand, grasping her buttocks tightly as his mouth moved to her other aching breast, making her scream at he used the perfect combination of teeth, tongue, and suction.

"Oh Gods, Hermione, if I had known you were hiding such a sexy body under those clothes, I would've been fucking you way sooner instead of letting that bloody Krum have his way with you first."

His last words brought her out of the pleasured-caused fog, and she looked down at him just as he pulled away and looked up. It was a pain on the knees, so he stood to his full height, switching their positions as he looked down and she looked up.

"What do you mean?"

She was surprised that she was able to speak without panting; she felt so breathless and needy, like she should be on her back, legs spread, and screaming in passion instead of speaking coherently.

He arched a brow in response. "Well, don't you tell me that you're really a virgin?" It was most a question than a statement.

Her cheeks flamed with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. "Who told you I wasn't a virgin?" She suddenly wanted to smack something.

He smirked down at her. "Well, first off, it was the fact that Weasley looked like he was going to commit suicide every day while you and the Bulgarian were together. Also, I believe Pansy informed me of this delicious rumour. She said that you and Krum were seeing fucking in the Owlery."

A cry of indignation and fury left her lips and she, without even a first thought, punched him in the chest. "How dare you even think of that? I'll let you know that I _am_ a virgin! All Krum and I ever did was snog! You … you disgusting pig."

She turned to leave the shower, all pleasure gone from her system, when his next words made her pause.

"Good; I was hoping, for a while, that I could be your first."

Her heart stopped beating and time itself came to a halt. Slowly, she turned on the spot and faced him, mouth slightly agape while her eyes glowed in confusion.

"W…what? Why?"

He took a half-step forward, removing the space between them as he buried his hand in her hair. "If you must know … I've wanted to fuck you for a long time now." He bit his lip as he thought. "Probably since the Yule Ball back in Fourth Year. Ever since then, ever since I saw your delectable body in that sexy dress, I've been dreaming about having you naked and in my arms."

"B … but … why? Why, Malfoy? It doesn't make sense." She took a step back as he took on forward. She felt the cool surface of the wall hit hard back and panic joined the perplexity in her gaze.

He placed a hand on either side of her head, caging her. He bent his head down and suckled on the tender flesh of her throat, causing her legs to squeeze shut as the liquid heat returned.

"If you must know…You're my intellectual equal. You're smart, savvy, kind, loving, beautiful, and a bloody tease. I suppose I only just recently realized that I don't just want you for your body, but your brain, too."

It was corny to say the least, but it made her heart leap with joy. Never in her life had anyone ever admitted that they wanted both sides of her. Never, had anyone ever admitted that they loved her intellect and physical appearance. Never before had anyone, not even Krum, ever told her that she was simply beautiful.

"Kiss me, you bloody git."

**Review and you shall get Chapter 2 of this two-chapter oneshot!!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, so long as it is not abusive or crude. Then you either be reported or the review will be removed.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Part 2

**Holy crap. I love you guys and your reviews. Seriously. . Here's part 2!**

**WARNING: HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT STEAMY SHOWER SEX!**

**IF YOU WANT TO READ HOT STEAMY SHOWER SEX PLEASE CONTINUE AND REVIEW! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT THEN WHY DID YOU CLICK ON THE STORY LINK?**

**Hee, hee, enjoy!**

**Morning Shower Part 2**

His lips bruised hers as he crushed them down against hers, his hands finding her breasts within seconds, pulling and tugging the nipples until they hardened once more into taut peaks of pleasure. Their tongues battled for dominance, and she had to admit that she gave up a bit too fast. The vixen in her, the little slut, wanted him to dominate her.

What was happening to her? Since when did she have such naughty thoughts? Had this change come just after his touch? But Gods, it felt so good … so amazing to have his hands on her, to hear him whisper such filthy words to her…Was she, deep down, really a slut?

And she had always thought she'd been a prude…

"Mal…Draco…" she gasped against his lips, draping her arms over his shoulders to dig her nails into his back.

"Hm?" He had heard the question in her voice, the tone that told her should be asking or telling him something. To comply, he moved his lips to her throat, suckling the sweet flesh, noting that she already two lovely bruises marring the pale skin. She was now marked as his.

"I…I want to try something new…"

He chuckled against the column of her throat, trailing his lips down to her collarbone, where he nipped lightly at the flesh, delighted to hear her sweet, little moans of pleasure.

"I thought that we were already trying something new."

"No…it's just…I read about something and…I want to try it before we…you know…Oh!" She let out a low cry as his lips latched onto her right nipple, biting at it tenderly.

"And what is that, little vixen?"

Oh, that nickname was hot … really fucking hot. It made his cock twitch and become impossibly harder. If he wasn't careful, he was going to come all over her before he even got the chance to pleasure her.

"It's…I can't remember the name…but, I'll show you."

He stood back, arching a brow in speculation, wondering just what the little minx wanted to show him. Shock replaced the wonder as she, blushing furiously, fell to her knees in front of him and cupped his heavy testicles in one hand and held his hard length in another.

She wasn't. Was she?

Oh, she certainly was.

She began to slowly stroke her hand up and down his erection, reveling in the feel of the hard flesh under her soft fingers, delighted in the way it twitched whenever she rubbed the tip with her thumb. She lifted the digit, naïve wonder aglow in her eyes as a small bead of moisture came out of the tip.

Her other hand, all the while, was caressing his balls, grazing her nails ever so lightly on the sac while she squeezed them slowly and rhythmically.

He growled with pleasure, watching her innocent expression as she moved her hands, teasing him, bringing him closer to the brink of an orgasm.

Never before had a woman's touch made him feel so … animalistic. He had never, not once in his life, felt so aroused by a woman's flesh until he met the innocent and beautiful Hermione Granger.

She paused in her ministrations, examining his hard cock, eyes widening as she took in the actual breadth and length of him. He chuckled quietly; his size had always been a bit…overwhelming for some women. He had to admit; he was rather well-endowed, gifted with a good, thick, 9" dick.

"I … I can do this. I read about this somewhere. All I have to do is this." She leaned forward and flicked out her tongue, trailing it along the slit on the tip of his cock.

He shuddered in response, letting out a low growl of approval as his dug his fingers into her hair.

The blush darkened on her cheeks and she smiled despite her embarrassment. "They said to do that a few times…" She repeated the motion several times, lifting his cock to trail her tongue on the sensitive underside of it, pressing hard with her tongue until she swirled it around the tip.

His hands twitched, tightening their hold on her hair. He had had good blowjobs before in his life, but never before had just the feel of a woman's tongue on his cock made him feel so aroused. He genuinely feared that he would come all over her face before she even managed to take it into her sweet, hot mouth.

Speaking of that mouth…

"Then, the book said to …" She leaned forward and took the tip into her mouth, suckling gently while she flicked her tongue up and down the slit.

A loud growl escaped his lips and he threw his head back in ecstasy, gripping onto her hair for life. She let out a soft squeal of surprise and drew back, causing a trail of his precum to hang from his tip to her mouth.

"It's salty." She smiled. "The book said it would be a bit salty."

She then leaned forward again, taking the tip back into her mouth, suckling a bit harder this time, twirling her tongue around the tip every time she sucked sharply. Slowly, she began to move her mouth down his shaft, pressing her tongue on the underside of him, moving her mouth back up his shaft until only the tip rested in her mouth.

He feared that his legs would collapse; the ecstasy was so powerful he was afraid that he might not be able to physically support himself. Her mouth was so sweet, so delicious, and it felt so good around his mouth. So hot and wet, so much like the pussy he wanted to fuck.

She took in a deep breath and moved her mouth as far down as she could, taking as much of him as she could fit into his mouth, somehow nearly reaching the base. Her small hand grasped the rest of him, squeezing at random intervals as she slid her mouth up and down him a bit faster this time, keeping a lot of pressure around his cock. Occasionally, she would move her tongue, twirling it around his cock to increase the pleasure.

"Fuck, Hermione…" He groaned loudly at she succeeded in taking all of him into her mouth, deep-throating him, doing something no other woman had ever managed to do.

She coughed slightly and removed her mouth from around his dick, swallowing thickly before kissing the side of it, trailing her tongue along the hard, heated flesh, flicking it up and down as she squeezed and teased his balls.

Lowering her mouth, she leaned forward and took his balls into her mouth, suckling hard on the sac, waiting until he let out another guttural groan before she took all of him into her mouth again.

His hips began to unconsciously undulate, humping her mouth as she moved her lips up and down even faster. Gods, if he wasn't careful, he was going to come in her mouth.

"Ah…Hermione…" Sheer will was the only thing that allowed him to move her head away from his cock and forced her to her feet. He then slammed her against the wall, bruising her mouth with a searing kiss that made her heart speed up with anticipation.

He pulled away, kissing her throat, making her arch and moan under his touch. "Later," he growled, "you're going to tell who wrote that book of yours."

"Wh…Why?" She moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, teasing the hard peak.

"Because, I want to write them a thank you letter."

"Oh."

He feel to his knees in front of her, kissing his way down her stomach, sending shivers racing up her spine as he tickled and aroused her simultaneously. He then slid his hand between her legs, spreading her thighs.

Normally, the modest prude in her would force her legs shut, telling her to keep them closed for the rest of her life, but the unleashed animal was telling her that if she opened them, she would finally fell true pleasure.

She allowed him to lift and drape her leg over his shoulder, and shuddered with pleasure as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Hermione, I'm going to return the favour."

Her hands smacked the wall behind her as he breathed on her aching center, his hot breath sending frissons of pleasure racing through her body. He slowly placed hot, suckling kisses all along the inside of her thigh, licking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh, making her gasp with pleasure.

He then returned his mouth to her hot, moist core, before taking a finger and sliding it slowly around her aching pussy. He felt her tremble under his touch, taking his time, staying as far from her center as he could.

"Draco!" she moaned in frustration, slowly gyrating her hips in need. "Please!"

He chuckled quietly before sliding his finger along her slit, listening as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy. He breathed again on her core as he slowly slid his finger into her moist depths. Her muscles instantly clenched tightly around his digit as she cried out.

Wriggling his finger, he smirked devilishly as she undulated her hips in reaction, her hands clenching tightly into fists that hit the wall with a sharp _smack_. He let out a quiet groan as he slid his finger out of her, watching a trail of her juice pour out of her pussy.

"Oh Gods, Hermione, you have the sweetest pussy I've ever seen," he groaned, suddenly overcome with the urge to lean forward and drink up her juice.

He didn't wait for her to respond and slid two fingers deep inside of her, wriggling them, scissoring them, trying to get her to stretch as much as possible, moving around until he found that tiny little spot that gave a girl some of the most pleasure.

When she let out a sharp cry, calling out his name, he knew that he found the spot and kept adding pressure to it. Slowly, as her hips began to sharply hump his hand, her breath coming out in pants, eyes shut with ecstasy, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the delectable, little pearl nestled a bit above her slit.

"Oh!"

He hadn't even counted one second before her muscles clenched rhythmically around his fingers, and he suckled on her clit, drawing out her orgasm, groaning against her as she came around him for the first time ever.

He felt a slight bit of pride; he was the first person to ever give _the_ Hermione Granger, modest prude extraordinaire, an orgasm. That was definitely something to be proud of.

Maybe he could ask for a trophy afterwards.

Once her first orgasm passed he allowed the animal within to become unchained. His mouth became rougher, his fingers constantly pressing on that little point of pleasure, sliding in and out of her, creating an ecstasy inducing friction that made her let out a little scream.

He drew his fingers out of her, sliding his tongue along her slit before slowly sliding it in her. Expertly, he twirled it around inside of her, breathing out of his nose as he tasted her juices for the first time.

She was so sweet, a delicacy, and he feared that he would never be able to eat or drink anything else for the rest of his life.

"Draco…oh…Draco…" she moaned, arching upwards, slamming her hips against his mouth as she threw her head back in ecstasy. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

He didn't plan on doing so. He wanted to see just how sensitive she was. Was she one of those little hellions in bed, who came a million times in half an hour? Or was she more like a brick, requiring much strength and a good strategy in order to make her come once?

He wondered, with a groan of delight, if she was a squirter.

Sliding his tongue out of her, he suckled and licked at her center, using his index and thumb to tease and pinch her clit.

"Draco!"

She let out a quiet scream as he slammed his tongue back into her, and he had to admit, he was skilled and gifted enough to be able to just reach that spot…

Her hips slammed against his mouth and her screams escalated, her entire body shuddering as she exploded against his mouth, coming around his tongue, calling out his name as the endless orgasm washed over her.

He nearly came, his cock twitched, precariously close to the precipice.

She fucking squirted all over his mouth.

While he had to admit that, normally, he was not a big fan of having his face covered in a woman's juices, the thought of her sweet juice all over him made him even harder, if it were physically possible.

He lapped up her sweet nectar before slowly standing, wiping his mouth clean with the back of one hand, keeping that other occupied with teasing her clit.

"Draco…oh Merlin…wow!" she gasped, lunging forward as her lips latched onto his. "I want you … take me Draco, take my virginity…Please. Oh Gods, I need you."

He groaned against her mouth as she whispered the words, panting them out breathlessly against his lips. While he was overwhelmed with lust and arousal, he did take in the fact that she had switched from using the word 'want' to using the word 'need.'

Need was more sentimental, you could live without wants, but needs … they were essential. And right now, he, too, needed her. She was essential for his existence as a whole, he realized.

It was not, in this moment of passion, as they kissed passionately, touching and further arousing each other under the hot spray of the shower, did he realize that this need had always been in the back of his mind.

He had first thought that their arguments had been rivalry, a way to show how they really hated one another. But this year the arguments had changed. There was less name-calling and more childish reactions and words. This year, their arguments had been to keep appearances. They had been a way to test one another's intellect, and, in a way, it was a way to keep in contact with one another.

He had loved those arguments, those silly little quarrels that reminded him so much of ones married couples had. The little quarrels his parents had never had, the ones he had, for years, wanted to have with someone he loved. Someone he could kiss afterwards, someone he could hold and, once all the childish words were said and childish actions were done, he could tell the woman that he loved her.

He almost paused at the word love. No, now was not the time to dwell on whether or not he, deep down, loved this woman. Now was the time to show how much he appreciated and respected her, not as a rival, but as a woman. Later, when they were alone, in the soothing afternoon light of the bedroom, he could dwell on the thoughts. But now…now was their moment.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her with ease and she, without needing to be told, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He groaned into her mouth at the feel of his hard cock pressed right up against her soaked entrance. Her head, a moment later, fell back as she broke the kiss to let out a low mewling sound of delight at the feel of his thick length pressing against her more sensitive part.

"Hermione," his voice made her open her eyes. Amber met gray in a lust-filled gaze. "Do you really want this?"

She paused, hesitated, and weighed over the consequences of their actions. If she said no, then she would forever regret her action and would probably hide away in a closet for the rest of her life. She would never, ever, find another man who would be able to physically, and mentally she admitted, satisfy her as much as this man did.

If she said yes, then she might also come to regret her decision. But, she would always have this experience for the rest of her life. She would be able to, one day in the distant future, tell her daughter about her scandalous affair with this tall, seductive, intelligent man. She would tell her daughter that, deep down, this man was, in fact, her first real crush and possible love.

No, love was too strong right now…like. Like sounded much better than love. Later…she would think about it later…

"Yes, Draco," she whispered, framing his face in her hands, leaning forward to delicately kiss him on the lips. "I do want this…I need this."

He grinned against her lips. "Well, Hermione, I need this, too." He adjusted their positions just a touch and took in a deep breath, fighting for some control as he felt her juices begin to coat his dick. "I'm going to try to be gentle at first…but I can't promise that I won't get rough."

This time she chuckled, a low, sexy laugh that made his body shudder with frissons of lust. "Draco, I don't want gentleness." She leaned forward, taking his earlobe into her mouth, suckling and nibbling on it. "I want it rough and hard."

"Oh Gods, prepare yourself, it's going to hurt," he choked out before, quickly, slamming his hips against hers, sliding his entire, full length into her depths.

She let out a choked cry, a sound that was a mixture between pleasure and pain, and he paused briefly, letting her adjust to his thick shaft. He knew that most women had difficulties accommodating to him, and Hermione had been a virgin. Her pussy was deliciously tight, soaking wet around him, and it took every ounce of sheer willpower not to thrust viciously into her.

"Oh…" He stretched her to the max, filling her entire body, touching every last bit of her, reaching little nerve endings that she never knew existed on a woman. She felt her muscles clench around him and she let out a quiet moan of surprise as she felt herself come around him, milking him.

"Shit, 'Mione, you couldn't wait," he groaned into her ear, gripping her hips tightly.

"What are you doing?" she gasped loudly, her hands finding his back, nails digging into his flesh. "Fuck me, Malfoy, fuck me hard and fast."

His cock pulsed with life and he let out a primal growl at her nasty words.

"You naughty minx," he groaned, pressing her against the wall for support, sliding out until only the tip rested in her depths. "You want it hard and fast? I'll give it to you hard and fast."

He surged forward, slamming his hips against hers, filling her once again, and she let out a shrill cry of ecstasy. He repeated the process, sliding out before roughly pumping back into her. Soon, his pace increased and her nails dug deeper into his flesh as an unbelievable amount of pleasure rippled through her.

He growled against her throat, biting and sucking at the skin, bruising her flesh as his hands bruised her hips, his cock moving harder and faster in her tight core. He felt her come around him, not once, but twice, in a drawn out orgasm that made him almost roar with ecstasy.

She screamed his name, throwing her head back, arching her body up against him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, nipples beyond hard, and her legs clenched tighter around his hips. Again, he pushed her up to and over the precipice, causing her to land in a world of ecstasy so powerful it drew incoherent, sobbing screams from her mouth.

She held onto him for dear life as he filled her again and again. The pain had already ebbed away seconds into the sexual act, replaced by a pleasure for powerful that she felt she might die from it. Instead, she kept falling into the sea of pleasure, drowning in it only to rise up and fall again.

"Draco! Yes! Oh yes!" she screamed, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as he surged into her again, giving her another hot, powerful orgasm that shook her to the core.

He couldn't hold back anymore. The feel of her bare, wet muscles flexing around him, milking him constantly pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer; he was too close to the edge.

It all felt too good.

It felt so… perfect.

"I'm going to fill you," he growled into her ear, pressing her back harder against the tiled wall, plunging harder and deeper into her. "I'm going to fill you with my fucking cum."

She let out a loud gasp as she came again, moaning his name as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his dick. She didn't think or worry about pregnancy issues, at this moment in time, she could care less. She would worry about it after, once she got over her thoughts about that silly word 'love.'

"Yes, Draco, come in me. Please. Be the first to come in me."

"Oh fuck."

He threw back his head with a primal growl, listening as she whispered those sexy words, hearing her voice lowered to a seductive pitch, and he doubled his pace and aggression.

He slammed her hips against his, lifting her from the wall to have her ride his cock. He slid in and out of her faster and harder, surging in deeper and rougher with each passing second. She let out an endless barrage of high-pitched screams, sobbing his name as pleasure took over her body again and again, bringing her to and over the brink.

Finally, as juice gushed over his length as she squirted for the second time, he shouted her name as his cock twitched, pulsed, and then filled her aching depths with his seed. He became animalistic, biting at her throat, bruising her hips, and fucking her harder and faster for those few seconds when ecstasy overwhelmed all of his senses and turned him into a wild animal.

She screamed into his ear, eyes shut as pleasure consumed her entire body, causing her mind to shut down as everything went from a bright white to black.

They had somehow fallen to the floor of the shower stall, him leaning against the wall with her nestled between his thighs, her face cuddling his chest.

Their eyes opened in unison and met.

Warm amber and stormy gray.

She smiled up at him and he returned the grin, wrapping an arm around her in an almost loving, protective gesture.

"That was nice."

His eyes widened with shock. "Nice?" he spluttered. "Nice? It was only nice? I…Never have I been more insulted!"

A blush crept over her cheeks and she looked at his chest.

"If you must know," he continued, regaining his exposure, "you were only mediocre."

She found herself moving back, staring at him with an appalled expression. "Mediocre? I am anything _but_ mediocre!"

"Then take back what you said before. Tell me that I was amazing and the best."

"Fine, you're amazing and the best." She crossed her arms over her chest, covering the breasts he had fallen in love with.

He pouted, unable to push back the childish side of him. "You're just saying that."

"Of course I am," she retorted. "You told me to say it and I said it."

"So, if I told you to jump off of a bridge, you'd do it?" He grinned in return.

"I…of course no…oh, you're hopeless!" she cried in frustration. Damn the man, he could be so sexy and arousing one second and then absolutely infuriating the next.

"So…tell me what you _honestly_ thought of it." He leaned forward, his eyes glowing mischievously.

She stuck out her tongue in retaliation. "No, you just want me to stroke your ego."

"Well, technically, you did stroke me, but it wasn't my ego." He chuckled while she turned a brilliant scarlet.

Reaching out, she slapped him hard on the arm, earning nothing short of an irked expression. She stood up slowly, wobbling slightly, and, once she steadied herself, she looked down at the man sitting before her.

"Mr. Malfoy. If you really want me to say that you were truly and honestly amazing, I must admit that I might need to repeat the experience."

He grinned. "I always knew that you were a sex fiend. Hiding behind those books, trying to act all prude, when deep down you wanted a good, hard fuck." He stood up to face her. "But…"

She couldn't help it, she pouted. "Don't tell me you're going through the refractory period."

"W…What?" he stammered. "I do _not_ go through those silly refractory periods! I am a Sex God!"

"Way to boost your ego. Say it while you have a flaccid penis," she teased, gesturing downwards.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a bitch then I'd get hard."

She moved forward, feeling sexually charged. She had thought, for a while, that she had truly discovered her sexuality. But, after being taken in such a primitive fashion, she had been able to truly understand her sexual nature. She felt alive, energized, and like a sexual being. It made her feel … sexy.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if I remembered right, I thought that you liked it when I was a bitch." She chuckled quietly, placing a soft kiss to his Adam's apple. "Your bitch, to be more precise."

Without saying another word, she stepped out of the shower. Halfway to the bathroom door leading to his bedroom, she turned and looked at him, her eyes flashing with sexual power.

"What? Aren't you coming?" She giggled at her corny joke. "Oh, I forgot, you already came for the day."

"You little…" he growled, forgetting about shutting off the water and lunging out of the shower, rushing and sliding after her. "You're going to pay for that!"

She squealed with delight, rushing into his bedroom, full intending on making his bed soaking wet. That way, she wouldn't have to change the sheets; he could, since it was his bed.

"Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, I think I will thoroughly enjoy the punishment."

He caught her and tossed her onto the bed, landing on top of her. He proved every spoken word of hers wrong when his erection stabbed against her abdomen.

"I think I'll enjoy it just as much."

He lowered his mouth to hers.

* * *

"Malfoy! Where the bloody hell were you this afternoon?"

Draco looked up, noticing at a group of Slytherins came marching towards him, eyes flashing with annoyance and anger.

Oh, yeah…he had had Quidditch practice…

He grinned back at them, sitting in the middle of the Great Hall. "Sorry guys, I got caught up in the moment."

The group looked back and forth at one another, confusion replacing the earlier annoyance as they tried to decipher the blond's smile and words. All the while, a certain brunette shifted in her seat, sore and currently trying to explain the massive about of love bites adorning her neck.

The bastard had kidnapped her wand and refused to let her magically hide them.

Oh, he was going to pay.

**Oh, do we see a follow up story here?**

**Well, originally I said no, but I had decided to do not one, but TWO follow-ups, in what I have called the "Sexcapades Trilogy." The sequel to this one is: Revenge of the Muggle-Born, found on my profile, and the final part of this trilogy is "Spontaneity and Excitement" also found on my profile. I hope you enjoy those fics as much as you've enjoyed this one. 3  
**

**So, I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that it is a bit explicit but I find that I just couldn't 'sugarcoat' it. It was just begging for those words.**

**I will admit, however, that this was not as explicit as other lemons I've read in this section, so if someone feels like reporting me, then you better go find those others lemons and report them too.**

**So, please do not be a Lemon Douchebag, review, and boost my ego by telling me just how much you guys loved this two-part oneshot.**

**Please?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Ja!**


End file.
